ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stinkfly
Stinkfly, or "stinky fly" is a Lepidopterran alien from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Skinkfly is a combination of various Earh bugs, like dragon flies, crickets and preying mantis specifically. He has 4 insect-like flat legs with 2 arms whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and 3 clawed fingers. He has 4 pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color, but his wings are light green. Stinkfly bears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead. Abilities In any situation requiring flight, Stinkfly is Ben's alien of choice. Stinkfly's thin, rapidly flapping wings allow him to move at high speeds in the air and dodge attacks just as quickly. Stinkfly also possesses disproportionate strength, enough to carry people and objects heavier than himself. Stinkfly's four eye stalks give him a wide range of vision from the sky, including the ability to look directly behind himself. For attack, Stinkfly can excrete high-pressure streams of liquids from the pollen ducts in his eye stalks and mouth which inspired Spidermonkey's web shooting. The type of liquid can range from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. In Don't Drink the Water, Ben's child form of Stinkfly ("Stinkyfly") could emit a powerful herbicide gas through flatulation. For melee combat, Stinkfly has a sharp tail and four pincers in its legs. Weakness Stinkfly weakness is water if his wings get wet he cannot fly,that show in Original episode The Kraken and The Lurk Below. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appeared in Say Hello to The Avengers.He appears again in the following episode, Fusing Some Enemy Butt, to fight Clancy's wasps.In To The Past, he was used by Ben to fly up to the Chimeran Hammer.He is used by present Ben in Ben Times Five.He is used by Good Albedo in Unexpected. Albedo 10 Appearences *Earth Repair Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is one of Tomas's original 10 aliens. He is Tomas's choice of flight and travel. *Trashing About *Vagas Night *Mountains of Trouble *Raiders of the Blue Manta *What Lurks Below *Paradox *The Krakken *Two Wheeled Terror *Relative Battles *All Nighters Night *Grand Theft Alien *The One that Got Away *The Plague of the Mechanical Virus *Mission: Impossible *Inspector #7 *Truth Be Told *Safe House *The Creator of Everything *Roars of Thunder Gallery 185px-StinkflyBio.png 27.png|Stinkfly in Liam 10,000 Stinkfly.gif Stinkflyn10.png|Noah 10 Stan as Stinkfly.png|Stan 18 Stinkfly-Ua.png st.png|Stinkfly In Max 13 Category:Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Insect Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Animaltrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Aliens that stink Category:Green Aliens Category:Multi-limbed aliens Category:Flight aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens